Prior art socket driver spanners include spanners which have ratchets connectable to their shafts. The ratchet is connected such that the shaft turns freely in one rotational direction whilst in the other rotational direction the shaft rotates the nut or bolt which is to be turned.
The use of the ratchet spanner enables the user to turn nuts or bolts when the space for the rotation of a conventional spanner is restricted. The ratchet spanner also enables ease of operation as the socket does not have to be removed from the nut or bolt during its tightening or loosening. This saves time if there are a lot of nuts and bolts to be tightened and/or loosened.
Another form of driver spanner utilizes an air gun. However, this is relatively costly and can sometimes if not used correctly strip threads of bolts or studs.